


Michael V Lucifer

by seanrushton



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	Michael V Lucifer

In the Beginning their was just god  
Then the first being he created was Michael  
Then the second being he created was Lucifer


End file.
